


Don't Keep it a Secret

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto goes to talk to Sakura with a plan in mind. But soon he gets off track and other questions start to arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Keep it a Secret

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you were a boy would you still like Sasuke?"

"…What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one."

"Oh, I thought you were joking," Sakura deadpanned.

"Nope."

"Well, I might. It's really hard to tell cause I've never wanted to be a boy before."

"So say you were a boy and you still liked him. Would you be ashamed?"

"Ashamed as in that I might be gay? "

"Yeah."

"Hmm…I don't think I would be. I mean love is love, no matter what, right?"

"I guess."

"Don't guess! No matter what, the only thing that is important is that you love someone from the heart."

"I see. So why do you like Sasuke and not me?"

"…"

"Come on Sakura-chan, please tell me!"

"Maybe if you were a girl I would."

"Oiroke no jutsu!" Naruto made the hand signals and turned into his female version. "Can you tell me now, Sakura-chan, please? Tehe."

"Put some damn clothes on or change back! And no! Cause you’re still a boy!"

Naruto changed back in a poof of smoke. "Aww, you’re no fun," he pouted.

"That perverted stuff isn't fun, hopefully you'll stop doing it sooner or later."

Silence.

"So why do _you_ like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"W-what! I do not like him that way! We're just friends and rivals."

"Sure."

"We are!"

"If you tell me the truth I'll tell you why I like Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"…?"

"W-well Sasuke is, umm, like a brother-"

"Incest!"

"NO!

"Then what? Hurry up already."

"He's my best friend, so-"

"Hn. Best friend you say?” Sasuke interrupted, coming up behind his teammates.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke-kun! When did you get here?” Sakura tried to cling to him.

Sasuke pushed her away. "Off. I just got here."

"Why did you come, Teme?"

"To collect you, Dobe."

"What, do you want to train?"

"Something like that." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Okay.”

"Wait! You still haven't told me yet, Naruto!" Sakura tells him.

"Later, Sakura-chan."

Naruto left with Sasuke.

Sakura sighed "Is it just me, or do Naruto and Sasuke seem closer, like more than friends closer?"

* * *

"You still haven't told her yet? I though that's what you went over there to do." Sasuke said.

"I was gonna at first, then an idea popped into my head and I lost track of what I was really doing there."

"We'll have to tell her sooner or later."

"Yeah. I don't know how long we can keep this a secret." Naruto slurped his ramen loudly.

"Dobe." Sasuke pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"T-teme!”


End file.
